Mission logs, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2266
[[file:USS Enterprise, 2266.jpg|thumb|250px|The USS Enterprise in 2266.]] The mission logs of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] while under the command of Captain James T. Kirk in 2266. January Evacuating the USS Collins [[file:USS Collins.jpg|thumb|The striken USS Collins.]] In early 2266, the Enterprise receives a distress call from Admiral Patricia Carlson aboard the . She reports that three days out of Starbase 45 when a series of explosions rocked engineering. Carlson sent two damage control parties to bring the situation under control, but they were killed and Carlson was forced to signal the evacuation of the Collins. When the Enterprise arrived, they rescued the Collins survivors but Admiral Carlson refused to leave the stricken vessel. Captain Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy beamed aboard and were able to convince Carlson to leave, shortly before the ship's destruction . s navigator, placing this before }} Encountering the First Federation [[file:Fesarius approaches the Enterprise.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise is intercepted by the Fesarius.]] On stardate 1512.2, the Enterprise was engaged in a star mapping mission in unexplored space when they encountered an unidentified object which blocked the starship's path. As the Enterprise attempted to maneuver past the cube at warp speed, it began to emit lethal radiation, leading Captain Kirk to order a phaser strike and destroy the cube. Despite some reservations, Kirk ordered the Enterprise to continue on its previous course. Shortly after, the Enterprise was intercepted by the First Federation vessel Fesarius, commanded by Commander Balok. Balok questioned the Enterprise s destruction of the cube and considers the starship to be extremely hostile. Despite Captain Kirk's apology and explanation about the nature of Humanity, Balok refuses to accept anymore communication and states that the Enterprise and her crew will be destroyed in a matter of minutes. In an attempt to save the Enterprise, Kirk was inspired to bluff Commander Balok by stating that all Earth vessels were equipped with a device known as corbomite, which would repel any destructive force back on the attacker. Balok falls for the bluff and cancels the Enterprise s destruction, instead opting to use a small pilot ship to tow the starship to a First Federation base. Facing a smaller pilot vessel, the Enterprise crew is able to pull away from the weaker tractor beam by pushing the warp engines to maximum. thumb|left|The "true" Balok reveals himself. Minutes after escaping the pilot vessel, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura detected a faint distress call sent by Balok, but would be too weak to reach the Fesarius. Despite the risk, Kirk, Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant David Bailey boarded the pilot vessel and discovered that the Balok they were communicating with was a puppet, and that the real Balok was a kindly alien who was just testing Captain Kirk's morality and intentions. In order to facilitate an exchange of information between the two cultures, Kirk authorized Bailey to remain behind as a cultural ambassador . February First encounter with Harry Mudd thumb|[[Harry Mudd|"Mudd's women": Eve McHuron, Magda Kovacs and Ruth Bonaventure.]] On stardate 1329.8, the Enterprise pursued an unregistered class J cargo ship into an asteroid belt. With the cargo ship at risk, the Enterprise overextended her shields around the ship while her crew were beamed off. The ship's captain, Leo Walsh, was transported aboard first, followed by three beautiful women, whom Walsh claims to be his cargo. Seconds later, the cargo ship was hit dead center by an asteroid and destroyed. As a result of the rescue operation, three of the Enterprise lithium circuits were burnt out and all of the ship's power was channeled through a single lithium crystal. Aware of the precarious situation that his ship was in, Captain Kirk ordered the Enterprise to Rigel XII, the site of a lithium mining colony. En route to Rigel XII, Kirk held an inquiry into Leo Walsh's actions. It was quickly learned that Walsh was actually the known criminal, Harry Mudd, who claimed to be on a mission to Ophiucus III, transporting the women to become wives to the settlers on that planet. When Mudd learned that the Enterprise was headed to Rigel XII, he managed to get hold of a communicator and negotiated an agreement with head miner, Ben Childress, that the women would become their wives in exchange for Mudd's freedom, with the lithium crystals used as a bargaining chip. [[file:USS Enterprise orbits Rigel XII.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise orbits Rigel XII.]] Following the Enterprise s arrival at Rigel XII, Childress stuck to his side of the agreement by refusing to hand over the crystals unless the women became their wives and Mudd was released. However, the situation soon became resolved when it was learned that Mudd had been using the illegal Venus drug to make the women appear more attractive than they were. The crystals and Mudd were handed back to Captain Kirk, but it was up to the women and their potential suitors to decide their own future . Alfa 177 thumb|The "dark" duplicate of Captain Kirk. On stardate 1672.1, the Enterprise was assigned to perform a planetary survey of Alfa 177. During the survey, Geological Technician Fisher was injured after falling on some rocks, becoming covered in Alfacite ore in the process. On Captain Kirk's order, Fisher beamed back to the Enterprise for treatment in sickbay. Kirk was the next person to be beamed up, but his pattern was nearly lost due to a transporter malfunction. A few minutes later, a duplicate of Kirk appeared on the transporter platform. thumb|left|Lieutenant Sulu and his landing party struggle to survive. After moving unnoticed around the Enterprise for some time, the presence of the duplicate Kirk was noticed when he assaulted Yeoman Rand. In the mean time, Kirk noticed that he had started to become less focused and confident in his command abilities, which led Spock and McCoy to hypothesize that the duplicate represented the "evil" side of Kirk's nature, while the other respresented the "good, or human" side. After a few false starts, Chief Engineer Scott was able to reconfigure the transporter and remerge the two Kirks. Once the remerger had proved successful, the Enterprise was then able to beam up Lieutenant Sulu and the rest of the landing party who had been trapped on Alfa 177 for the duration of the crisis, having to brave freezing cold temperatures. The party were beamed aboard at the last possible moment and Doctor McCoy assured Kirk that the party would make a full recovery . . However, Future Imperfect states is occured "a few months" before.}} Cadet-Ensign Pavel Chekov began his assignment to engineering, working under the direct command of First Technician Singh|Technician}}. The assignment was scheduled to last for three-and-a-half weeks, before he was due to start an attachment in astrophysics . Planetary survey thumb|Lieutenant Uhura encounters an alien life-form. Transporting down on a survey mission to a previously uncharted planet, Lieutenant Uhura and her landing party had their patterns scattered across a desert region. Commander Scott signalled that they were preparing to transport the party back to the Enterprise, but the approach of a storm in the region, meant a delay until it passed. Lieutenant Uhura encountered an unnamed humanoid life-form that helped her shelter from the storm. Uhura attempted to communicate with the life-form, but was unable to do so before she was transported back to the Enterprise. As the transport began, she did vow to the life-form that they would return . March M-113 [[file:USS Enterprise orbits M-113.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise orbits M-113.]] On stardate 1513.1, the Enterprise visited planet M-113 to perform routine physicals on Professor Robert Crater and his wife, Nancy, who had been living alone on the planet for five years. Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy and Crewman Scott Darnell transported down to conduct the physicals and it is quickly learned that Nancy was an old girlfriend of Doctor McCoy's, bizarrely, all three members of the landing party viewed her differently. While Kirk and McCoy were talking to Professor Crater, Crewman Darnell was killed, with Nancy claiming that he had ingested part of the Borgia plant. Back aboard the Enterprise, McCoy's autopsy of Darnell revealed that his entire body had been drained of salt: the only item that the Craters' had specifically requested. When Crewman Sturgeon was killed in a further landing party expedition, Kirk orders that the Craters' should come aboard the Enterprise for their own safety. Unknown to the crew at this time, the M-113 creature, which had previously taken the form of Nancy Crater, took the form of Crewman Green and had beamed up to the ship and free to feed on the Enterprise s crew. When the Green form began to attract suspicion, the creature took the form of Nancy and went to Doctor McCoy in his quarters. thumb|left|The true form of the M-113 creature. Instead of killing McCoy, the creature drugged the him and took his form. As he was now chief medical officer, the creature was able to gain access to the bridge and command staff. The creature later killed Professor Crater when he was about to reveal he could detect the creature no matter what disguise it had been wearing. The creature itself was killed when Doctor McCoy shot the creature with a phaser after it had attempted to extract the salt from Captain Kirk's body. In all, four Enterprise crewmen were killed by the creature: Crewmen Darnell, Sturgeon, Green and Barnhart . Psi 2000 and the polywater intoxication [[file:USS Enterprise orbits Psi 2000.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise orbits Psi 2000.]] A few days prior to stardate 1704, the Enterprise was assigned to perform a full planetary survey of planet Tlaoli IV. However, the Enterprise s intinery was updated to include an investigation of the loss of contact with a Federation research team stationed on Psi 2000 and a rendezvous with the probe ship Antares. Rather than lose time on the mission to Tlaoli, Captain Kirk had three survey teams assembled and dispatched them to the planet in a survey shuttle. The intention was then to rendezvous with the survey teams at Tlaoli following the conclusion of the rendezvous with the Antares . On stardate 1704.2, the Enterprise arrived at Psi 2000, a planet that was rapidly disintegrating. Unable to establish contact with the research outpost below, Commander Spock and Lieutenant junior grade Joe Tormolen transported down to investigate, donning environmental suits when they detected that the outposts environmental controls had been switched off. They discovered that all of the scientists were dead as a result of the loss of environmental controls. During the mission, Lieutenant Tormolen was exposed to a red blood-like liquid. Transporting back to the Enterprise, Spock and Tormolen underwent full decontamination procedures. thumb|left|Lieutenant Sulu as [[D'Artagnan.]] Soon after, Tormolen began exhibiting uncharacteristic behavior, becoming morose. This led to a confrontation in one of the ship's rec rooms when he fought with Lieutenants' Sulu and Kevin Riley and accidentally stabbed himself with a knife. Tormolen was rushed to sickbay where McCoy and Nurse Christine Chapel operated, but he died on the operating table. McCoy later reported it was like Tormolen had lost the will to live. Soon after, abherrant behavior began to spread among the Enterprise crew: Lieutenant Sulu began running up and down the corridors with a foil claiming to be D'Artagnan and, most dangerously, Lieutenant Riley managed took control of main engineering and turned off the ship's warp engines, preventing them from escaping from the orbit of a disintegrating planet as they spiraled down to the planet's surface. While McCoy and his staff worked on a cure for the polywater infection that was spreading through the crew, Spock and Engineer Scott managed to get Riley out of engineering and was then forced into coming up with a way of re-energizing the Enterprise s warp drive in the minutes left to them. Despite fighting off the infection himself, Spock was able to develop a new intermix formula that allowed them to escape orbit. However, the mix of matter and antimatter had generated intense energy and speed that had pushed the Enterprise into a time warp. Fortunately, simply reversing the engines released the Enterprise from the time warp and they had traveled back in time 72 hours . Tlaoli IV Finding survey team three [[file:USS Enterprise orbits brown planet.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise orbits Tlaoli IV.]] Having traveled back in time three days to stardate 1704, Captain Kirk was inclined to continue with the Enterprise s next assignment to rendezvous with the Antares. Commander Spock, however, suggested that given the arrival at the rendezvous 72 hours earlier would arouse questions and potentially damage the timeline, that the Enterprise checked in with the survey teams on Tlaoli IV. Kirk agreed with this reasoning, and ordered course set for Tlaoli. Upon arrival at Tlaoli, contact was established with Lieutenant Fisher who informed the Enterprise that survey team three, led by Lieutenant Karl Jaegar, had gone missing while on a caving expedition to discover some supposed transperiodic ore that was affecting the team's equipment. Kirk questioned while his orders to survey certain regions had been ignored, with Fisher defending that the investigation became necessary when it was determined that nineteen starships had been pulled out of orbit and crashed on the planet's surface. Kirk agreed with Fisher's line of reasoning and stated that he would be leading a rescue expedition for the missing survey team, and ordered Commander Scott to put together some antiquated technology such as carbide lamps and chemical batteries that wouldn't be affected by the transperiodic ore. Having assembled a rescue team composed of shorter members of the crew, including Cadet-Ensign Chekov who had previous orienteering experience at Starfleet Academy, began working through the labyrinthine cave system of Tlaoli IV in search of the missing survey team. * * April First contact with the Thasians On stardate 1533.6, the Enterprise made her rendezvous with the Antares, taking aboard 17-year-old Charles Evans, discovered alone on the planet Thasus. The Enterprise s mission was to transport Evans to Colony 5 so that he could be reunited with his closest living relatives. Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy both doubted Evans' statements that he had survived for fourteen years by eating the food supplies aboard his parent's survey ship and learning to speak from listening to the ship's computer banks, believing that his survival must indicate the existence of Thasians. As the Enterprise continued on her journey to Colony 5, Evans developed a crush on Yeoman Rand, a crush which wasn't reciprocated by the older woman. Reporting her discomfort to Captain Kirk, it was decided that he would take an active role in coaching and encouraging Evans about the rights and wrongs of human interaction. It was during a sparing session in the Enterprise s gymnasium where it was revealed that Evans had been gifted telekinetic abilities, channeling his teen angst and aggression in making Crewman Sam Ellis and making all of the hand phasers on the ship similarly disappear. Kirk was able to exert enough influence on Evans to calm his rage, but the teenager was quickly able to use his abilities to seize control of the Enterprise and keep her on course for Colony 5. The crew were finally able to come up with a plan to overwhelm Evans' control by turning on every piece of equipment aboard the ship and pushing his abilities to the very limit. Immediately after, a Thasian ship approached the Enterprise and took Evans aboard for transport back to Thasus. The Thasians were able to return Crewman Ellis and Yeoman Rand, vanished after slapping Evans in a tense encounter, back to the Enterprise . Discovering the first Malkus Artifact thumb|Commodore Matt Decker. On stardate 1699 , the Enterprise proceeded to Alpha Proxima II to investigate the colony after Starfleet General Order 16, relating to the Malkus Artifacts, was triggered. Arriving in orbit, the Enterprise crew soon learned that the colony's inhabitants were suffering from a plague that had already struck down the colony's government. Liasing with the staff at the Sierra City Medical Center, Doctor McCoy soon learned that the plague was not transmitted from person to person, but instead just materialized within the victim's body. Shortly after, the , commanded by Commodore Matt Decker, arrived to assist the Enterprise. At Captain Kirk's request, Decker imposed martial law on the colony for the duration of the crisis and both starship commanders were in joint command. Doctor McCoy also received assistance from the Constellation in the form of Doctor Lewis Rosenhaus. After Decker and Kirk had appealed for calm using the colony's media, a new crisis broke out when evidence was found that the plague had somehow made its presence felt aboard the Enterprise. In order to give time for the medical staff to find a cure, it was decided that the Enterprise s crew would be rendered unconscious with anesthezine gas and the gamma shift from the Constellation would operate the ship while the crew slept. Working together, the medical staff of the Enterprise and Constellation was able to develop an antidote to the plague, combining xelanine, Andronesian enciphalitis and Capellan acid to adequately protect everybody, including the crew of the Enterprise. Meanwhile, Commander Spock and Constellation Science Officer Guillermo Masada were able to determine the artifact's location. Captain Kirk led a security team to the home of Tomasina Laubenthal, a former public servant who had lost her government post, but they were unable to prevent her from taking her own life. The Enterprise remained on station at Alpha Proxima for two more days while Kirk attended memorial services conducted in Sierra City. Afterwards, the Enterprise proceeded to Starbase 10, tasked with transporting the now-inert Malkus Artifact to the starbase . , and a year prior to .}} May Battle of Icarus IV thumb|The Romulan commander. On stardate 1709.2, the Enterprise was traveling at high warp to the Romulan Neutral Zone to investigate the loss of contact with several Earth outposts in the region. As the Enterprise entered Sector Z-6 they were contacted by Commander Hansen of Outpost 4, informing them that they were under attack by a unknown vessel with a bird painted on its hull that was equipped with a cloaking device. As Hansen reported, the vessel decloaked and launched a powerful plasma torpedo at the outpost, destroying it instantly. Determining that the attacking vessel was a Romulan vessel, Kirk ordered the Enterprise on a parallel course to test the Romulan vessel. Over the next few hours, the Enterprise played a cat-and-mouse game with the Romulan vessel as the Federation vessel attempted to stop their foe from making a run across the Neutral Zone and back home to the Romulan Star Empire. Captain Kirk had hoped to stop the vessel near the Icarus IV comet, using the comet's tail to detect the Romulans passage, but the Romulan commander saw through the ruse and was able to launch a damaging attack on the Enterprise. thumb|left|The Romulan bird-of-prey. A further damaging attack is launched when the Romulan commander orders all debris launched with a nuclear device imbedded inside, which was triggered as the Enterprise approached. Despite the damage, Kirk decides to play dead and lure in the Romulan commander. The ruse succeeded and as the Romulan vessel moved in, Kirk had full phasers fired which crippled the attacker beyond repair. Kirk signalled his opponent seeking his surrender and requested that they prefer to transport to the Enterprise, but the Romulan commander informed him that it was not their way and triggered the ship's autodestruct sequence. Lieutenant Robert Tomlinson, who worked in the Enterprise s weapons room, was killed when there was a phaser coolant leak Angira and Beta Carinae thumb|Commander Spock and Lieutenant Sulu assist Prince Vikram of Angira. On stardate 1831.5, the Enterprise took aboard the Angiran Prince Vikram and his aide Bibil from a passenger liner. Their assignment was to return Vikram to his homeworld of Angira after the prince had spent many years living on Earth. In addition, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Sulu were chosen to be part of a team to provide technical assistance to the Angirans as they updated their systems for recording astronomical data. Spock and Sulu were forced to operate alone on Angira as the Enterprise was assigned to transport urgently needed medical supplies to Beta Carinae. The landing party soon discovered that the emperor's new modernization plans had seen an increase in taxation and that many of Angira's inhabitants were on the brink of starvation, which led to Lord Rahu staging a coup d'etat, wiping out the vast majority of the royal family and leaving Vikram as heir apparent. Vikram and the landing party were able to escape before being executed and made their way to the royal family's fortress at Kotah to meet with the Council of Elders. Vikram was able to convince the council to raise an army and with some help from Spock and Sulu, they were able to remove Rahu and Vikram took his rightful position as emperor, vowing to achieve modernization in the correct way. When the Enterprise returned from Beta Carinae after the passage of thirty Angiran days, Spock and Sulu returned to the ship and had to argue that their actions during the mission did not constitute a violation of the Prime Directive, which was accepted by Captain Kirk . June Exo III * * Preparing for war * * * July Tantalus V penal colony * Miri's world * Hydra Epsilon III The Enterprise was assigned to perform a planetary survey of Hydra Epsilon III which was being considered for colonization. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock led a landing party consisting of Yeomans' Figgs and Rand, as well as Security Officers Klinsky and Rojas. The party soon came across some carnivorous plants which used their berries to create a scent which stimulated the hunger centers of the brain, causing the victim to fall into the plant and be consumed by digestive juices. Klinsky, Rojas and Figgs fell victim to the carnivorous plants, but only Figgs survived, being rescued at the last possible second by Kirk, Spock and Rand . August Finding Kodos the Executioner * Murasaki 312 and Taurus II * September The Benjamin Finney investigation * The Draqqi and the Iach'tui * October Talos IV * * The amusement park planet * Tyrtaeus II * November Encountering Trelane * Encounter with Lazarus * December Traveling to the past * * Canara * Cestus III, the Gorn and the Metrons * Appendices Notes and references category:Mission logs